gintamafandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 289
Introduction Gintoki and Hijikata must work with their soul-switched comrades to release Gintoki's half-soul from Dozaemon. The conclusion of the Soul Switch Arc. Plot The two decide to seduce Tae to get rid of Dozaemon but Tae refuses to leave him. Suddenly a normally dressed Shinpachi arrives to take his sister away while a normally dressed Kondo appears to take the unconscious monster cat, telling the two men to meet them in the front. Proud of them for working together without their leaders, Hijikata and Gintoki reach the Shimura house gate to find no one there. The real Shinpachi, whose soul was stuck in his glasses, tells the leaders that Kondo and Sarutobi, who possessed Shinpachi and Kondou's bodies respectively, had decided to take advantage of their new bodies to get close to their 'lovers'. Yamazaki, who possessed Hasegawa, then his sunglasses, appears to help as well. Despite "Shinpachi"'s insistence of leaving, Tae becomes suspicious of him and screams. Sarutobi chastises Kondo for messing up his part of their plan, but he inadvertently wakes up the overprotective Dozaemon who rushes to Tae's aid. Meanwhile, Shinpachi and Yamazaki tell Gintoki and Hijikata that since switching bodies, everyone has been wandering around town searching for their original bodies, giving more work for the two men to do. The four find a silent Yamazaki, who indicates for them to follow, just to defecate by a pole and barks, revealing that the possessor was Sadaharu. They next find Hasegawa calling his wife to say he found a new job as Sadaharu and is kicked by Gintoki for his trouble. Hasegawa states his usefulness as a dog and decides to poop before helping, except that he ends up possessing the dog's poop; Hijikata and Gintoki both leave him and Yamazaki behind in annoyance. The two men spot Dozaemon carrying Tae and sees Kagura and Okita chasing after him. They are kicked by Katsura and Elizabeth and all four crash into the monster cat through a building roof. It's revealed that Kagura and Okita are possessed by Katsura and Elizabeth who wish to use this to lead a new non-criminal life, while said criminal and his partner are possessed by Okita and Kagura, one not caring about this while the other upset of the 'closeness' of their original's. Tae begins to wonder what's going on with the group; Hijikata and Gintoki try to explain but it's made worse by Kondo's and Sarutobi's interference. Dozaemon refuses to be separated and the soul-switched group decides to fight him. Gintoki throws Shinpachi to Tae so he can reveal what is really going on; the group was able to bring down the monster until Kagura ripped out its testicles giving Dozaemon his second wind and knocking Gintoki and Hijikata out the building. Before Dozaemon attacks them, it is stopped and held in place by a poop monster created from the souls of Hasegawa and Yamazaki, the rest tie him down as they state their gratitude of being subordinates to great leaders. Gintoki and Hijikata struck the final blow, but instead of the soul leaving its mouth, it left through its behind along with poop, to Gintoki's and Hijikata's horror. The next day finds Gintoki and Hijikata on a bridge, back in their bodies and having their respective vices. The two tell each other that they should loosen the rules of the Shinsengumi / give them some rules in the Yorozuya as well as appreciate and thank their respective subordinates (hinting at a measure of attachment the duo developed to the opposite organizations). The men leave on opposite ends of the bridge and are greeted by Shinpachi and Kondo. It is revealed that everyone has taken on the appearance of poop and they demand that Gintoki and Hijikata do something about it. The duo weakly try to dodge responsibility. Characters *Hijikata Toushirou (In Gintoki's body) *Sakata Gintoki (in Hijikata's body) *Shimura Tae *Shimura Shinpachi (In his own glasses) *Kondou Isao (In Shinpachi's body) *Sarutobi Ayame (In Kondou's body) *Yamazaki Sagaru (In Hasegawa's shades) *Hasegawa Taizou (In Sadaharu's body) *Sadaharu (In Yamazaki's body) *Katsura Kotarou (In Kagura's body) *Elizabeth (In Sougo's body) *Kagura (In Elizabeth's body) *Okita Sougo (In Katsura's body) *Hiraga Gengai (cameo) *Tama (cameo) Trivia Category:Episodes